Falling For You
by I'm a big star
Summary: it's Cece's birthday, and guess who's coming to her party. Want to find out? Read it. A GeCe story. GTDR. R
1. Start It Up

**A/N: Hey hey hey guys. Here's the new story. I got it from my dream. Sorry that it took me so long. I was going to post it last Friday but I went to bowling. So hope you like this new story I wrote. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.**

Title:**_ Falling for you_**

* * *

Start It Up

It's almost Cece's birthday. Cece's picking an outfit for her party. Just then, Rocky came out from the window.

Rocky:"Hey hey hey." She said as she got out from the window.

Cece:"Hey Rocky."

Rocky:"So, are you ready for your birthday party Cece?"

Cece:"Not ready, exited!"

Then there was a knock at the door. Then Flynn answered it.

Flynn:"I'll get it mom." He yelled as walk to the door.

Tinka:"Hey Rocky and Cece."

Rocky:"Hey Tinka. What are you doing here?"

Tinka:"Well, Gunther is coming back. He texted me earlier."

R+C:"What?!" They said as they stand up.

Cece:"That's great!"

Rocky:"That's horrible."

Tinka look at them with a confuse look.

Cece:"What?"

Tinka:"Because you guys said opposite things."

R+C:"What do you mean opposite things. Jinx. Double jinx. Triple jinx."

Tinka:"What are you guys talking about?"

Cece:"Nothing. We just love doing that."

Tinka:"Whatever. By the way, I invited Gunther to your party. If that's okay with you."

Cece:"Of course it is okay. It's not okay if you invite Logan."

Tinka:"I didn't invite him."

Cece:"Good."

Rocky:"When's Gunther coming anyway?"

Tinka:"Tonight. Can't wait to pick him up."

There was a knock at the door again, but this time Cece answered it. When Cece opened the door, Logan was standing there.

Cece:"What are you doing here?"

Logan:"Well, Flynn called me your having a party and I came here to help decorating."

Cece:"The party is still tomorrow, and why do you want to help decorating when we hate each other?"

Logan:"I know. It's just, when it's someone's birthday, I'll be nice to them."

Cece:"Well…okay. Here's what's everyone's gonna do. Rocky and Tinka are going to decorating, plus me and Logan will blow the balloons."

Rocky:"Sounds, good to me."

Tinka:"Let's get started. Come on Rocky."

They went out to the door, so did Cece and Logan.

**Logan's POV**

Why didn't I get paired with Rocky? I guess she doesn't want us to kiss again. We entered the shop where we're going to buy balloons.

"How many balloons are we buying?"

"Duh. Many, it's a party." Cece said.

"Fine."

We bought lot's of plastic bag of balloons. Well, it's her party. She can ask whatever she wants. We headed to Cece's apartment. When we reach there, Cece opened the door. I saw Rocky and Tinka already there, decorating the place.

"Oh, you guys are already here. It's good to see you two working together." Rocky said.

"Yes it does." Tinka said.

Yeah yeah whatever. Just get back to work." Cece said sarcastically.

Zam! Cece is a little grumpy. I thought when it's someone's birthday, they're happy, not grumpy. Well, Cece is one. We entered Cece's room and she closes the door.

"Hey Cece, are you saying that we're blowing all this balloons?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Cece ask.

"Nope. Not at all."

It took us an hour for us to blow all the balloons. Man it's so hard. When we were done, we went outside.

"Hey, I could see you guys are done." Rocky said with a smile.

"Tinka, are you gonna pick up Gunther?" Cece ask.

"Nope. Not yet. But I'm so exited to see him!" Tinka said.

"Me too!" Cece said.

"Zam! Who's this Gunther anyway?"

"Cece's soon to be boyfriend." Rocky said with a smirk.

"Shut up Rocky!" Cece said as she hit Rocky in the arm.

"Why? Isn't it true?" Rocky ask.

"No, just friends. Plus, Tinka will never let that happen." Cece said.

"Actually, it's okay if you date my brother." Tinka said.

"See Cece, she wouldn't mind." Rocky said.

"Yeah Sissy, she wouldn't mind."

Cece hit me in the arm. Ouch! She hates it when I call her Sissy. Well, I like calling her Sissy.

"Don't call me Sissy." Cece said.

"Okay, I won't." I said with a smirk.

I saw Cece glared at me. I'm sure she's up to something.

**Cece's POV**

Agh! Logan's so annoying. Well, at least Gunther is coming back. Man, I really miss his "hello baybee." I'm not just saying that, I really mean it. And the news his coming back and coming to my party tomorrow, that's really exiting. I rather take "hello baybee" rather than "Zam."

"Well, I must be going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your party Sissy." Logan said.

I hit Logan again. Seriously, why does he keep calling me Sissy. Agh! When Logan felt, I sigh. Finally! He Left!

"So Rocky, who do you think we should invite for my party?"

"Well, our friends at school and everyone at shake it up Chicago studio." Rocky said.

"Okay then. We should start calling and texting now."

Me, Rocky, and Tinka started calling and texting our friends. When we were done, we sat at down at the couch. It took us until night at 9PM. Then there was a call on Tinka's phone.

"Hello? Yes mama, of course, good bye." Tinka said.

"Who's that?" Rocky ask.

"That's mama. She said I should pick up Gunther at the airport now. I should leave now. Bye Rocky and Cece." Tinka said as she leaves.

"Bye Tinka."

Rocky said that she must go home now. When Rocky left, I decided to sleep now. I went to bed, turn off the lights and sleep.

* * *

**A/N:That's all everyone. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I'll try to update fast. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Admit It Up

**A/N:Hey guys. I'm back. Here's the new chapter that you've all been waiting for. Enjoy. J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

* * *

Admit It Up

Cece woke up early. She got up and got dress. She ran towards the kitchen and make her cereal. Just then, Flynn come in the kitchen complaining that he's hungry.

Flynn:"Cece, cook me bacon." He said as he entered the kitchen.

Cece:"Sorry Flynn, but I'm not cooking you bacons."

Flynn:"Why?"

Cece:"Because, it's my birthday. I could do whatever I want to do. That means I'm not cooking bacon for you."

Flynn:"No fair." He said as he cross his arms.

Just then, Rocky came out from the window.

Rocky:"Hey hey hey. Happy birthday." She said as she walk through the window.

Cece:"Aww. Thanks Rocky." She said as she gave Rocky a hug.

Rocky:"So Tinka called earlier, and she said to Gunther that your having a party and he was invited, right?"

Cece:"Yeah, what happened?"

Rocky:"Well, he said he can't wait till' your party and he got you a gift."

Cece:"Really? Aww, that's so sweet of Gunther. I can't wait till' my party."

While Rocky and Cece were jumping and screaming, someone knock at the door.

Rocky:"Who's that?"

Cece:"I don't know. The party is still tonight. I wonder who that is."

When Cece opened the door, Gunther and Tinka was there.

Gunther:"I'm Gunther…"

Tinka:"And I'm Tinka…"

G+T:"And we are the Hessenheffer."

Cece:"Gunther, your back." She said as she hugs Gunther.

**Cece's POV**

When I hug Gunther, I felt that he hug me back. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why do I feel this way? We finally pulled apart. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt butterflies again. Then he took something from his pocket. It's a small box. He gave it to me and smiled.

"Hope you like it. Happy birthday baybee." Gunther said with a smile.

"Thank you Gunther baybee." I said while laughing.

"Aww. Look at those cute lovey couples." Rocky said.

I blush and so did Gunther. I saw Rocky smirk, I blush again. Why is Rocky like that?

"So, how old are you Cece?" Gunther ask.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on. Please?" Gunther said.

"Okay, I'm sixteen."

Really? I'm seventeen." **(A/N:I just made that up. I have no idea what Gunther's age is.) **Gunther said.

"Oh, I guess your one year older than me, huh."

"Yeah. Well, see you tonight at your party." Gunther said.

"Yeah sure. Bye."

"Bye." Gunther said as he and Tinka left.

"Rocky, cam I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rocky ask.

"I felt butterflies in my stomach when I hug Gunther."

"Aww. Cece is in love with Gunther." Rocky said.

I blush again. Seriously, why does everybody make me blush.

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

We went home. When we got there, I sat on the couch and turn on the tv. When I turn it on, I saw a replay of shake it up Chicago. I notice the studio is change, and the host is Ty Blue. What happened to Gary.

"Hey Tinka, what happened to the shake it up Chicago studio? What happened to Gary?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, apparently the studio changes because it got burned, and Gary is not the host anymore because he got fired. That's why Ty is the host now." Tinka said.

"Why is Gary fired, and I thought Ty doesn't want to be in shake it up Chicago."

"Well, Gary's tanning bed was the reason why shake it up Chicago was burned and Ty change his mind that he wants to be on shake it up Chicago." Tinka said.

"That explains why Ty's on TV." I said while pointing at the TV.

"Yes it is." Tinka said.

I continued to watch shake it up Chicago. Then it was time for spotlight of the week, I saw Cece. I never notice this before, but she is really a great dancer. When Cece finish, she got off the stage. Once again, I saw Cece Jones. But something is different to her.

Her bangs are not there anymore. Well, everything change since I left Chicago. I must get ready for Cece's party tonight.

"Gunther, may I ask you something?" Tinka ask.

"What is it Tinkabell?"

"Did you felt something earlier when you hug Cece?" Tinka ask.

"W-why would you say that?" I said while blushing.

"Because, when Rocky said lovey couples, I notice you blush. Also when I ask you that question earlier, you blush again." Tinka said.

"What?! No, I don't like Cece." I said blushing again.

"Yes, you don't like Cece. But you love her." Tinka said while giggling.

I blush again. Tinka made me blush many times. I can't take it anymore.

"Okay Tinka. I admit it. I like or love Cece."

"Aww. You guys are perfect for each other." Tinka said. **(A/N:Okay, That sounds way better in my head.)**

I tried to hide my blush my failed. I heard Tinkabell giggled. I guess she notice it.

"Anyway, you must look good for her party. Go and get ready." Tinka said.

This is gonna be a long day.  
**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's all. I'm going to update fast because….well, no reason. Hahaha! Keep watch for the new updates. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Find Out It Up

**A/N:Hey guys. I'm updating really fast, right? Well, since we move to a new house, I was able to update really fast. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Find out it up

It's already night time. Cece's party just got started and visitors are already coming.

Rocky:"Hey Cece, great party."

Cece:"Yeah, it is."

Just then, there was a door bell. Cece opened the door and Logan was there. Cece roll her eyes and let him in.

Logan:"Hey Sissy."

Cece hit Logan in the arm. Logan just rolled his eyes and walk away.

Rocky:"I saw that."

Cece:"Saw what?"

Rocky:"That you and Logan never get along."

Cece:"Yep, never."

The door opened and Gunther and Tinka do their introduction.

Gunther:"I'm Gunther…"

Tinka:"And I'm Tinka…"

G+T:"And we are…The Hessenheffer."

**Cece's POV**

Oh, I really miss that. Also when Gunther says "hello baybee", I feel like everything is back to normal.

"Hello baybee." Gunther said as he and Tinka walk towards us.

"Hey Gunther." I said with a smile.

"Zam! Is this the Gunther I heard about yesterday?" Logan ask.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Logan this is Gunther, and Gunther this is Logan." Rocky said.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Logan said.

"Nice to meet you too." Gunther said.

"So Sissy…" Logan begin.

I hit Logan again in the arm again. Why does keep on calling me Sissy. As long as he keep calling me Sissy, I'll keep on calling him Little scooter.

"What is it Little scooter."

"Would you stop calling me that." Logan complain.

"Well, if you stop calling me Sissy, then I will stop calling you Little scooter."

"Deal." Logan said while shaking my hand.

"W-why can you make a deal with Cece and not me?" Rocky ask.

"Rocky Rocky Rocky, me and Cece hate each other." Logan said with a smirk.

"Logan, there's nothing going on." Rocky said.

"What's going on here?" Ty ask.

"Nothing Ty." Rocky said.

"Well that better be. I'm keeping my eyes on you two." Ty said, walking away.

"Ty's very protective."

"Yes he is."

"Well it's much better if you two were apart from each other like no talking to each other."

"Fine." Rocky said she and Logan walk away.

"Hmp. Ty and Rocky are very complicated." Tinka said.

"Anyway, how long you and Logan know each other?" Gunther ask.

"Around two months now." **(A/N:Made that up again.)**

**"**I see. What was all about the Sissy and Little scooter about?" Gunther ask.

"That's what we call each other, but not anymore."

"Okay. Do you want me to get you something?" Gunther ask.

"No thanks. You?"

"I can get for myself." Gunther said with a smile.

After me and Gunther talk, he went off to get some food.

"You and Gunther are getting nice to each other." Tinka said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said while blushing.

"Can I ask you something?" Tinka ask.

"What's that."

"Do you like Gunther?" Tinka said.

"W-what?! Why would you say that?" I said while laughing.

"I notice you blush." Tinka said.

"Okay. I guess so."

I notice Tinka giggling. Why is she giggling?

"Tinka, why are you giggling?"

"Oh, nothing." Tinka said.

"Okay. But don't you dare tell this to Gunther because I'll rip your head into million pieces."

"Okay okay. Geez, what happened to you?" Tinka said.

"Nothing. Just don't say it."

Tinka just roll her eyes and walk away. What is she up to? I just decided to get some punch, then I notice Rocky and Logan talking to each other? I just walk up to them to stop their conversation.

"Hello, is there something going on here?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Rocky said.

I gave Rocky a "really" look. She can't fool me.

"Are you sure Rocky? Didn't I told you guys not to talk to each other?"

"Well…" Rocky begin.

"Really?"

"Zam! Your very protective like Ty." Logan said.

"Knock it off Logan. I don't even know why you're here at my party. In fact, you're not supposed to be here."

"Why can't I be invited, but you invited Gunthet. Rocky told me that you and Gunther never get along." Logan said.

"Before. But now, me and Gunther are friends."

"Since when?" Rocky ask.

"Since we are already friends with Tinka."

"You never told me that." Rocky said.

"Look, the reason why Gunther's invited because he is my friend, but Logan isn't."

"If I'm not invited, why did you let me in?" Logan ask.

I didn't say anything. I look at Rocky and she look at me with a "why" look.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I said as I walk away.  
**End of POV**

Logan:"Cece's so selfish, right?"

Rocky:"To you."

Logan:"What do you mean to me?"

Rocky:"Cece's very sweet and kind to her friends, but not to her enemies."

Logan:"How about the part you told me that she and Gunther never get along."

Rocky:"Gunther and Cece were frenemies, not enemies."

Logan:"That was before. But now they're acting nice because they're friends, right?"

Rocky:"Not only that, I think they like each other."

Logan:"Zam! Why don't we get them together."

Rocky:"You mean me and Tinka will get them together."

Logan:"Come on Rocky, why don't you just admit that you like me."

Rocky:"Look, Logan if I like you, I would have already admit it. But I don't."

Logan:"Okay."

Rocky left Logan and went to talk to Tinka about getting Gunther and Cece together.

**Tinka's POV**

Gunther and Cece together, I like that idea.

"But how will we make them admit that they like each other?"

"Well, Cece told me that she likes Gunther." Rocky said.

"And Gunther told me that he likes Cece."

"I guess we didn't need to make them admit." Rocky said.

"But we have to make them admit it to each other."

"That will be hard to do." Rocky said.

"Anyway, shall we start tomorrow?"

"Yes we will." Rocky said.  
**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N:Well that's all. Hope you like it. Is it too long? Sorry about that. The next chapter will be short. Sorry bout' that. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Gifts It Up

**A/N:Hey guys. So how did you like the last chapter? Don't let me write too much because I'm keeping this a secret to my parents. They have no idea that I'm shiping Gece and writing a story. Please don't tell my parents. *Puppy dog eyes.* So hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up**

* * *

Gifts It Up

It's late at night, it's still Cece's party but people are already leaving.

Cece:"Thanks for coming to my party."

The only people there are Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, Dina, and Logan.

Rocky:"Time for you to open your present. Here, open mine first." She said as she gave her gift to Cece.

Cece open the present that Rocky gave her. It was a silver bracelet. She gave Rocky a hug and thank her. Now she opened Ty's gift, It as an IPod. She gave Ty and hug.

Cece:"Thanks Ty."

Ty:"No problem."

She opened Dina's gift and it was an expensive perfume. **(A/N:Sorry guys, I can't come up with a name.)** She look shock and look at Dina.

Cece:"Dina, this is expensive, right? Anyway, thanks."

Dina:"Don't worry, I earned the money to buy it."

She smiled and hug her. Now she opened Tinka's gift. It was two pair of gold earrings. Cece gave Tinka a hug and Tinka hug back. Now, she opened Logan's gift. It was a bag. **(A/N:To let u guys know, he said he will be nice when it's someone's birthday.)** Cece looks shock because she was expecting worse. She smiled at Logan. She was about to hug him but high-five with him instead. Now, she opened Deuce's gift. A blue headphone. She smiled at Deuce and huged him

Now, she took the box that Gunther gave her earlier and opened it. A heat shape necklace. She looked at Gunther and smiled. He smiled back.

**Cece's POV**

When I opened Gunther's gift for me, I saw heart shape necklace. I look at him and saw him looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I stood up and hug him and he hugs me back. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We finally let go and I look at Rocky smirking, I glared at her and she raised her both hands at surrender.

"Thanks Gunther."

"You're welcome." Gunther said with a smile.

"Look at the time, we should get going. Bye Cece." Ty said.

"Bye Sissy." Logan said.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal?"

"Yeah you'll get use to it." Rocky said.

I look at Rocky with a confuse look. What does she mean about get use to it? Nah, just forget it. Everyone left except for Rocky.

"So, how did you like your party?" Rocky ask.

"The best! I can't believe that Gunther's back."

"And I can't believe that you and Gunther are finally friends. Before, you and Gunther just fight. Now, it's not you and Gunther are fighting, it's you and Logan." Rocky said while laughing.

"Yeah, so what do you mean about get use to it?"

"What do you mean?" Rocky ask.

"About Logan."

"That part. Do you remember the part that I kissed Logan accidentally? Rocky ask.

"Yeah."

"Well, we agreed not to do it again then he kissed me back." Rocky said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, do you like the gift that I gave you?" Rocky ask.

"Yes, I did."

"How about Gunther's gift?" Rocky ask.

I smiled. I saw Rocky looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah."

Rocky smiled and hug me. I thought she hate Gunther. If she 's happy for me and Gunther, even we're not really a couple yet, I must be happy for her and Logan. She likes Logan anyway.  
**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N:Well, that's all. How did you like it? Sorry if it's short. It's affect that Zendaya didn't win at DWTS. I just can't forget it. The next chapter will be longer. I will post the new chapter tomorrow, if any1 review. And sorry I took so long to update. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Hang Out & Lies It Up

**A/N: Okay guys, here you go. Sorry I was not able to update, because there was no internet in last two days. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.**

* * *

Hangout & Lies It Up

**Gunther's POV**

I woke up and saw it's already morning. I thought all of this was a dream, but it's not. I'm actually am in Chicago. But the thing that Cece's acting nice to me, that must be the real dream. I can't believe she's acting nice to me, I just don't get. I got out from bed and got dress. After I got dressed, I got out from my room and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, Tinka was already there and I greeted her.

"Good morning brother twin." Tinka said.

"Good morning Tinkabell."

"Breakfast?" Tinka ask as she gave me my food.

"Of course." I said as I drink my water.

"So, did you have fun last night? You and Cece look great together." Tinka said.

I spit out all the water in my mouth and gave Tinka a "weird" look.

"What?" Tinka ask.

"Your joking, right?"

"Nope."

"Why would you say that Tinkabell?"

"Because you like Cece, right?" Tinka said.

I just sigh and continue to eat.

"Fine. I guess you don't like Cece, but like someone else in the old country." Tinka said sarcastically.

Tinka's talking sarcastic. Since when did she talk like that? I stop eating and look at Tinka.

"Since when do you talk sarcastic?"

"I would tell you after you answer my question. Don't change the subject." Tinka said.

"Fine. None Tinka, just Cece. Now tell me, since when do you talk sarcastic?"

"You wanna know, I'll tell you. Since you left, I have been always hanging out with Rocky and Cece. Sometimes they talk sarcastic, that's why I talk like that sometimes." Tinka said.

"So, since I left, you, Rocky, and Cece have been best friends?"

Tinka just nodded. Lots of things change since I left.

"Is there something else I should know?"

"Nothing." Tinka said.

I just continue eating my food. When I finish, I decided to go out. There's nothing to do lately, school starts tomorrow. I walk in the side walk, and then I bump into someone. It was Cece. I got up and help Cece up.

"What are you doing here?" Cece ask.

"The real question is, what are you doing here?"

"That's just the same question I ask just now." Cece said.

I just laugh a little bit. Before, whenever we bump to each other, we just argue. But now, we just help each other and say hi. That's really weird.

"Anyway, uhm…do you have anything to do Gunther?" Cece ask.

"Nothing, just walking around. How about you?"

"None, Rocky said that she has to do something." That's why I'm here all alone doing nothing." Cece said.

"Oh, if you don't have anything to do, maybe we could hang out or something." I said nervously.

"Uha…sure." Cece said.

**Cece's POV**

Ahhhh! Gunther just ask me to hang out with him. Cece, put yourself together. It's not like you're on a date with him, he just ask you because he doesn't have anything to do.

We went to the mall. We ate ice cream, talk about Gunther in the old country and me about life at shake it up Chicago.

**Rocky's POV**

Me and Tinka were planning to get Gunther and Cece together until we saw them at the food court, talking to each other. We went to the nearest plant to and hide there. Yep, it's them. Then suddenly, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder which made me startled. It was Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" Logan said.

"Oh, right."

Me and Tinka look at Gunther and Cece again. We were watching what were they doing. They were talking and laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan ask.

"We're watching Gunther and Cece, Duh."

"To get them together, right?" Logan said.

"Yes."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tinka ask.

"I don't know. Why don't we get a little closer?"

Me and Tinka got a little closer, then I tripped on something and I fell which makes Gunther and Cece looking at us.

"Rocky, Tinka, what are you guys doing here?" Cece ask.

"Uha… I was just-"

"Hanging out with Logan?" Cece ask as she points at Logan.

"No no, it's not what it looks like. I'm…hanging out with Tinka." I blurted out by accident.

"Hanging out with Tinka? I thought you said you were busy." Cece said.

"Yes, I was busy doing-"

"Hanging out with Tinka?" Cece ask.

"Yeah. Oh."

I just realize what I said. Cece look at me with a "why" look.

"I thought we're all best friends, we're suppose to hang out together." Cece said.

"Look, Cece, I can explain."

"Explain what, that we're not best friends anymore?" Cece said.

"No, Rocky was busy doing something then we saw each other here in the mall then we just hang out." Tinka said.

"Yeah, that's what happened." I said nervously.

Then Cece gave me an "I don't believe you especially you're not a good actress" look.

"You have to believe us. You believe me, don't you Gunther?" Tinka said to Gunther.

Gunther just sigh and look at Cece, then back at us.

"I don't know, Cece's right. I mean, Cece and Rocky should be hanging out, and Me and Tinka. It's kinda awkward if it's me and Cece." Gunther said.

I just look down at my feet. Gunther's right, it's suppose to be me and Cece. I'm already hanging with Tinka because she's already our friend and we're planning to get Gunther and Cece together. I can't tell that to Cece, but we're best friends. They don't keep secrets. I feel so bad now.

"Cece, please?"

Cece just shook her head and left, so did Gunther. They both went on the same direction.

I look at Tinka, she look sad. This is the first time that Gunther and Tinka didn't agree with each other, they always agree with each other. Now I feel so guilty of what just happened.

I look at Logan who was watching the whole time, he walk up to me and comfort me.

"So sorry for what just happened." Logan said.

"It's okay Logan; it's not your fault. I know you're just trying to help."

"I knew Cece's stubborn." Logan said.

"No she's not, she's just upset that I lied to her that I'm busy." I said with a little smile.

"Are you okay?" Logan ask.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you and your friend home?" Logan ask.

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway Logan."

I kissed Logan on the cheek, them me and Tinka left to find Gunther and Cece.

**Logan's POV**

Zam! Did Rocky just kissed me on the cheek again? I knew It! She actually have feelings for me. I went back to work, and can't stop thinking what happened earlier.  
**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N:So, did you like it? About that Rocky kiss Logan part, I screamed. I don't know why. So, hope you like this chapter. Sorry I didn't update the other day. I promise I will update tomorrow. I will promise this time I will update if u promise to review. Hahahaha! Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Awkward It Up

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for the review. While writing this chapter, I was listening to fallin' for you by R5. U know why, because it's the same title of this story, but different spelling. Here is the next chapter that u want. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Awkward It Up

**Cece's POV**

I walk out of the mall thinking about what happened earlier. I can't believe Rocky would do that to me, lying to me. We never lie to each other. I sat at the bench outside the mall. Also, Gunther sat beside me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gunther ask.

"I'm fine, thanks Gunther."

I look those at those clear blue eyes Gunther. Gunther lean in and I also lean in. We were 2½ cen. apart. We were about to kiss, then we heard Rocky voice which made us apart from each other.

"What do you want Rocky?" I ask sarcastically.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rocky said.

"Is that sorry real?"

"Yes." Rocky said.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Especially that you're not a good actress so, I believe you."

"Thanks." Rocky said as she hug me.

"Now tell me, why were you hanging out with Tinka?" I said, letting go off Rocky.

"Why, can't a best friend hang out with her other best friend?" Rocky ask.

"Okay, that was a good point."

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Tinka ask.

"Nothing, just chatting about…stuff."

"Okay. Hey wanna eat something at the mall?" Rocky ask.

"Like what?"

"How bout'…Bob's Kabobs." Rocky said.

"Ewww, No thanks. I rather eat mom's cook rather eat there."

"Come on, please." Rocky beg.

"Is this because that you wanted to see Logan?"

"No." Rocky said.

"Then let's eat somewhere else."

"Come on Cece, you're not the one who will order, I will so that you will not see Logan." Rocky said.

"Yep, she really wanted to see Logan."

"No I don't." Rocky protest.

"Fine, but just this once. You guys go ahead first then I'll follow. I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"You promise?" Rocky ask.

I nodded. Rocky smiled then she and Tinka left. I was just alone with Gunther. There was an awkward silent, and then Gunther broke.

"Hey,uh…what now?" Gunther said.

I look at Gunther. We were 3 inch. away. **(A/N the reason why it's 3 inch. away, they did not stand out from the bench.)** Gunther lean in, I also lean in. But this time, it's happening. We were 1 cen. away until our lips touch each other. This must be a dream because I'M KISSING GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER, the guy I can't stand before! When we broke apart, I look at his eyes, then look away. Did that actually happen? I blush so hard. I even tried to hide it, but I couldn't.

"You know what, let's just follow them." Gunther said.

"Good idea."

We got up and entered the mall entrance. We didn't talk to each other along the way. We spotted Rocky and Tinka, and then we sat beside them.

"What took you guys so long?" Rocky ask.

"Oh, nothing."

"Anyway, I'll just order now. What do you want Tinka?" Rocky ask Tinka.

"Gunther knows what I want. Gunther, you follow Rocky." Tinka said.

"Uhm…anything. But don't let Logan make it. He might put poison on it."

Rocky let out a little laugh. Gunther got out from his seat and followed Rocky.

**Logan's POV**

It's a busy day at Bob's Kabobs. I look at the next costumer and it was Gunther and Rocky. Seeing them together makes me wanted to rip Gunther's head.**(A/N:Just wanted to add a little jelousey.)** just relax, Tinka and Cece might also be here.

"Hello, welcome to Bob's Kabob. What can I get you?"

"I would like two number 6, please." Rocky said.

"Okay. How bout' you?" I said to Gunther.

"Uhm…two number 10." Gunther said.

"Coming right up. That will be 25.50$, please."

Rocky gave me the money, and then put them on the cash register. I gave them their number, then they left.

I prepare the meal that they ordered. When I finish, I look for their table. When I saw them, I went to their table and gave them their food. I was right, Tinka and Cece are here. Or should I say…Sissy.

"Hey Sissy."

"Whatever Little Scooter." Cece said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic, huh."

"Yeah yeah, go back to your work and leave us alone." Cece said.

"Okay okay." I said then leave.

I leave them alone and got back to work.

**Cece's POV**

Rocky said I'm not going to see Logan, but I saw him again. Agh! I just sigh and we start to eat our meal. Rocky and Tinka were talking to each other, while me and Gunther stayed silent the whole time. We have an awkward silent. I just don't know what to say since the kiss. Then, Rocky notice that me and Gunther are very quite.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Rocky ask.

"What?"

"I said, are you guys alright?" Rocky ask.

"Yeah, we're fine. Aren't we Gunther?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we should leave now. Come on Tinkabell." Gunther said, then he and Tinka left.

"Why were you and Gunther so quite?" Rocky ask.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Rocky said.

I told everything to Rocky about what happen when we were alone and the kiss part.**(A/N:Sorry, but it's very long so I made it like this.)**

"Oh, so that's what happened." Rocky said.

"Yeah."

"Look, I know how you feel. You were just embarrassed of what happened. Why don't you talk to him at school?" Rocky said.

"How? What should I tell him? That was the most awkwardness thing that ever happened to me and Gunther."

"Haha! I thought you're gonna say that was the most awkwardness you ever done, because you have lots of awkwardness things. Hahaha!" Rocky said.

Rocky continued to laugh then I glared at her, then she stop.

"You think that was funny? No it's not."

"Whatever. Let's just go home." Rocky said then me and Rocky left.  
**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N:So, did you like it? Ha! Don't wonder why I said that. My parents are actually here, so I type this secretly so that they won't know. I won't promise anymore when I shall update because the internet is only for one computer. Sorry guys. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	7. School It Up

**A/N: Hey hey. Like I said before, I'm not going to promise when shall I update. But maybe, I said maybe, maybe I will update like Friday and Saturday or when I have time. If it's not Friday or Saturday, you better keep watch for the next update. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up**

* * *

School It Up

School starts now. Cece's still sleeping and Rocky's trying to wake her up.

Rocky:"Cece wake up." She said as she hit Cece with a pillow.

Cece:"No way, I'm still gonna sleep."

Rocky:"Cece, are we always like this every morning?"

Cece:"Yes."

Rocky:"Just get up. I heard there's a new student at school."

Cece:"Like I'm interested."

Rocky:"Come on Cece."

Cece:"Fine."

Cece got out from bed and got dress. She went out to the kitchen and made her cereal. Just then, Flynn came in the kitchen.

Flynn:"Cece, make me some bacons."

Cece:"Make your own bacons Flynn."

Flynn:"Mom said I'm not allowed to cook, so you're cooking for me."

Cece:"You think, I'm making breakfast but it's not bacon."

Cece look at Rocky, and Rocky already know what it is.

Flynn:"If it's not bacon, then what is it?"

R+C:"One minute breakfast!"

Flynn:"Oh no, I'm good." He said then he ran away.

Cece ran after him and pull him towards the kitchen and made him sit down, while Rocky was making breakfast. When Rocky finished, she gave it to Flynn.

Flynn:"I don't know, I think I'm gonna barf."

Cece:"You have no choice but to eat it."

Flynn:"Fine." he said then he eats it.

Cece grab her bag then she and Rocky left for school.  
When they got there, they went to their locker to get their books. When Cece got all her book, she close her locker and she bump to someone, it was Logan.

**Cece's POV**

What's Logan doing here?

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Logan ask.

"I study here. Now what are you doing here?"

"Wait, you're studying here? Oh no." Logan said.

"You're the new student here?"

"Oh hey Rocky." Logan said.

"Ah, don't hey Rocky."

"I could do anything I want, Sissy." Logan said.

"Not with my best friend, Little Scooter."

"Oh come on you two, just give it up already." Rocky said.

"Fine." Me and Logan said.

"I'm Gunther…" Gunther said.

"And I'm Tinka…" Tinka said.

"And we are Hessenheffer." Gunther and Tinka said.

"See ya in class Rocky." I said then ran away.

**Gunther's POV**

Where's Cece going? I was just going to talk to her.

"Hey, Rocky, what's wrong with Cece."

"I don't know. Hey, Logan, what's your first class?" Rocky said.

Logan gave a piece of paper to Rocky and she read it.

"Great! We're all in the same class." Rocky said.

"Including Cece?" Logan ask.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rocky ask.

"Nope, nothing at all." Logan said.

When the bell ring, we all headed to class.  
When we all got there, I saw Cece already sitting at her table. I wave at her, then she wave back. I took my seat, then class started.

**Cece's POV**

Really, Logan, in the same class with us. My days just got better and better. When the teacher introduces Logan, Logan went back to his seat. This is gonna be a long day of school.  
**End Of POV**

* * *

When the bell ring, they all went out from class and went out the cafeteria. Cece tried her best not to be seen by Gunther, but Gunther saw her. When Gunther saw her, he walk towards her.

Gunther:"Cece."

Cece:"What?!" **(A/N: I added those because she said it loud.)** she said with an attitude.

Gunther:"Look, if anything you're mad about me, then I'm sorry."

Cece:"No, I'm the one who should say sorry because of my attitude. It's just, I can't believe Logan's in our school."

Gunther:"It that the guys that you're always mad about?"

Cece:"Yes, how did you know?"

Gunther:"Tinka told me."

Cece:"Oh."

There was an awkward silent, then Gunther broke it.

Gunther:"Cece, we need to talk about the kiss."

Cece:"Is this about that I'm a bad kisser, then I'm sorry."

Gunther:"No, your great kisser."

Cece:"Oh, thanks." She said while blushing.

Gunther:"Anyway, why did we kiss."

Cece:"I don't know. It just…happen."

Gunther:"Yeah."

Cece:"Look, let's just forget the kiss happened."

Gunther:"What? Cece, ever since the kiss, I can't forget about you. I started to have feelings for you."

Cece:"Wait, what?"

Gunther realized what he just said and tried to make an excuse.

Gunther:"Did I said I have feelings, I meant I started to not to have feelings for you. I forget the not." He said, nervously.

Cece:"Gunther."

Gunther:"Fine, I do. If you don't feel the same way, it's fine with me." He said he then walks away. **(A/N: I guess you're wondering why walk away. They did not sit anywhere, they just stayed up.)**

Cece:"Gunther, wait."

Gunther just continued to walk away.  
Then, Cece just decided to go where Rocky the rest are sitting.

Rocky:"Hey Cece. What happened to you and Gunther?"

Cece:"You know?"

Rocky:"Well, you guys are kinda loud. That's why I heard it."

Cece:"Oh."

Logan:"Hey Sissy, you're looking sad today. What happened?"

Cece:"Look, Logan, I'm not really into jokes right now."

Logan:"Okay, what happened?"

Rocky:"Relationship problem."

Tinka:"With whom?"

Rocky:"Who else."

Tinka:"Oh."

Logan:"Come on Cece, I'm sure you'll get over it." He said as he sit beside Cece.

Dina:"You know, whenever I got a relationship problem with my boyfriend, I just talk to him."

Cece:"Good idea Dina. Thanks."

Dina:"You're welcome."

Cece:"Now, tell me what's wrong with you Logan. or should I say, Little Scooter."

Logan:"I don't know. I miss you Sissy."

Cece:"I miss you too Little Scooter."

Rocky:"Wow, these days just got better and better."

When the bell rang, everyone got out of the cafeteria and headed to class.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Keep watch for the new update. I'm not promising you when shall I update. Don't forget to review. :)**


	8. Talk It Up

**A/N: Hey hey guys. I'm back. okay, sorry I didn't update earlier because I was so busy. I think you're wondering why busy when it's vacation. I was busy writing this story, I was busy babysitting, I was busy watching. XD Anyway, hope you like this next chapter. Btw, this is a short chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up**

* * *

Talk It Up

**Cece's POV**

When school was over, I got out from school and look for Gunther. He was at the school gate. When I saw him, I walk towards him.

"What do you want Cece?" Gunther ask.

"We need to talk."

"Look, Cece, I'm not forcing you to like me. I like you, but you don't like me back. Don't force yourself to like me." Gunther said.

"What do you mean forcing myself to like you?"

"You know what I mean Cece. You don't like me back." Gunther said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, remember the reality show that they claimed that you have a crush on me? Actually, you really don't have a crush on me." Gunther said.

"That was ages ago. But now, I felt something that I never felt before towards you. I think…I love you."

"Yeah, since we kissed." Gunther said.

"No, since I saw you again. Gunther, the minute I saw your face again, my heart beat really fast. I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever we hug. I know before we never get along, but when you left, I stared to miss you. I miss your insults, I miss your annoying accent, I miss your… you know…baybee."

I heard Gunther chuckled a little when I said "baybee".

"I miss everything from you. You can't get off my mind. When Tinka said your coming back, my heart beat fast when I heard your name again."

"How bout' Logan, he insult you all the time." Gunther said while smirking.

"Okay. Look, Logan's insults were insulting. **(A/N:That means Gunther's insults were not that insulting unlike Logan's.) **Don't change the subject." I said then Folded my arms.

Gunther just smiled. What is he thinking.

"Why are you saying all this Cece?" Gunther ask.

"Because, I want to tell how I feel towards you."

Gunther smiled then pulled me into a hug, I hug back. We broke apart then we look at each other's eyes.

"Cece, will you be my girlfriend?" Gunther ask.

"Yes."

We hug again. This has been the best day ever!  
**End of POV**

What they didn't know is that Tinka and Rocky were watching the whole time. Tinka was about to scream but Rocky covered her mouth just in time.

Rocky:"Do you want us to get caught?"

Tinka:"Sorry."

After that, Rocky and Tinka left.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? That's the end. JK! I'm still going to get Ty and Tinka, and Rocky and Logan together. Actually, Deuce and Dina are already together here. Oops, spoiler. But I will make Gunther and Cece brake up in later chapters. Spoiler again. I'm such a spoiler. Anyway, don't forget to review. :)**


	9. Practice It Up

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I took so long to update because the internet got cut and it need payment around 200$. But now mom paid it. So, enjoy. J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.**

* * *

Practice It Up

**Cece's POV**

It's been a week since Gunther came back from the old country and five days since me and Gunther started dating. The news about me and Gunther dating, the whole school knew. But me and Gunther didn't care, as long as we're happy.  
I was at my locker, getting by book, then someone covered my eyes. I already know it's Gunther.

"Guess who." Gunther said.

"Uh…Rocky?" I said, playing dumb.

"No silly, it's Gunther." Gunther said as he took off his hand from my eyes.

I just laugh. I love playing dumb with Gunther.

"I know." I said while smiling.

"So, Cece, do you wanna hangout after school?" Gunther ask.

"Sure."

After that, the bell rang and we both went to class.  
**End of POV**

* * *

When class was over, they all left and headed home. **(A/N: Btw, that was the last class of the day. :P)** Cece and Gunther were together because they're going to hang out after school. They went to the mall and ate at McDonald.

Gunther:"Cece, you got something on your face."

Cece:"What?"

Gunther:"Don't worry, I got it."

He wipe off the dirt from Cece's face.

Cece:"Thanks. Gunther, are you planning to be back on shake it up, Chicago?"

Gunther:"I don't know, maybe. I just need to think about it."

Cece:"Why? Tinka's there, I'm there. Didn't you know that Tinka wants you to be back on shake it up, Chicago?"

Gunther:"Really? But how will I be back on shake it up, Chicago?"

Cece:"You should ask Ty or Phil. But you should ask Ty instead because Phil might explode…again."

Gunther:"Who's Phil, and why would he explode?"

Cece:"He's the new executive producer of shake it up, Chicago. Plus he's always angry, so you should ask Ty instead."

Gunther:"Okay, when should I ask Ty?"

Cece:"How bout' tomorrow?"

Gunther:"Good idea. And Cece, can you help me practice because it's like I forgotten how to dance."

Cece:"How come? Didn't you dance in the old country?"

Gunther:"I dance the old country dance. Plus I didn't dance much there."

Cece:"Okay, how about we practice at my house?"

Gunther:"Isn't your mom there?"

Cece:"She's at work and Flynn is at Henry's house."

Gunther:"Okay, let's go then."

They got up and exited the mall. When they got to Cece's apartment, Cece opened and they entered.

Cece:"Do you want any drinks Gunther?"

Gunther:"Just water." He said as he sat at the couch.

Cece opened the fridge and grab a bottle of water and gave it to Gunther. Just then, Cece's phone rang. Cece opened her phone and it says 1 text from Rocky. She opened it.

**Cece, where were u? after school, it's like u disappeared. Text back. ~ XOXORocky**

After Cece read it, she replied.

**Yeah, sorry Rocky. After school, I hang out with Gunther and after that we went home. Wait…to my home because I'm going help Gunther to get back at Shake it up! Chicago like we did to u. Sorry bout' that Rocky. ~ XOXOCece**

Then she pressed and walk towards Gunther.

Cece:"Ready?"

Gunther:"Yeah." He said then he stands up from the couch.

When Cece and Gunther were about to dance, Rocky went through the fire escape.

Rocky:"Hey hey hey." She said as she walk through the fire escape.

Cece:"Hey Rocky. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't text you earlier that I was gonna hang out with Gunther."

Rocky:"its okay."

Cece:"Anyway, let's start dancing."

They practice all day until they got the moves right. It's already night when they finished.

Gunther:"Well, I have to go now. Bye Cece, bye Rocky."

Cece:"Bye Gunther."

Gunther walk to Cece and kiss her. Cece put her arm around Gunther's neck and his arms around Cece's waist.

Rocky:"Aww."

Gunther and Cece broke apart.

Gunther:"I'll leave now." He said then leave.

Rocky:"You really help him."

Cece:"It's not only for me Rocky, it's also for Tinka."

Rocky:"Anyway, I have to go home now. Bye Cece."

Cece:"Bye Rocky."

Rocky walk through the fire escape then she wave at Cece then she left. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cece opened it. It was Flynn.

Cece:"Hey Flynn."

Flynn:"Hey." He said sarcastically then he entered.

Cece:"Did you have fun at Henry's place?"

Flynn:"Yeah. But now, I want to sleep."

Then he went to his room, so did Cece. The light's were off then they went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I mention Phil here because he's the new executive producer of Shake it up! Chicago. But I still need to think about it if he will be in the next chapter. Oh, and tell me if you want Tynka or Rogan to happen in the next chapter. So, REVIEW! :D**


	10. Together It Up

**A/N: Hello baybee. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm really happy because I have 30+ reviews! *Ally dance* thanks guys for the reviews. Btw, I have a hard time to think if it's going to be Rogan or Tynka. So I ask my auntie (of course not my mom. She doesn't know about this.) if I should go for Rogan or Tynka. She said Tynka. The reason I ask her is because Tynka and Rogan have the same number. Not letters okay. But don't worry, Rocky and Logan will be together in later chapters. Anyway, hope u guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Together It Up

~Shake It Up Studio~

**Tinka's POV**

Just look at Ty. he dances so awesome! I started to have feelings towards him since our first date. Ty is teaching us the dance for Shake it up, Chicago. Me and Cece are trying to do what Ty teaches us. Rocky is not yet here. She's on her way. Bu I really wish that Gunther is here. Suddenly, Cece walk towards me.

"Hey Tinka, have you heard that Gunther's back on shake it up, Chicago?" Cece ask.

"Wait, did you say that Gunther's back here?"

"Yes." Cece said.

"On shake it up, Chicago."

"Absolutely." Cece said.

When that happened, I screamed so loud that almost the whole Chicago could hear. But I don't care if they could hear it. I'm so happy that Gunther's back!

"Whoa, Tinka, calm down. Gunther is back on shake it up, Chicago." Ty said.

"I know. I'm just so happy Gunther's back. Thank you Ty."

"Don't thank me, thank Cece. She has done all this for you Tinka. I was just in charge that's why he's back." Ty said.

"Thank you Cece."

"No problem Tinka." Cece said.

I hug Cece so tight. She hugs back.

"Hey what's all the celebration?" Rocky ask.

I let go off Cece because I got startled of Rocky.

"Oh, it's just you Rocky."

"No one's celebrating. It's just Gunther is back on shake it up, Chicago. All because of the one and only, Cece Jones." Ty said.

"He made it? Oh that's great. Great job Cece, he made it." Rocky said.

"Whoa whoa wait, it's sounded more like you know everything about this Rocky."

"She does, because me and Rocky helped Gunther dance again." Cece said.

"Well then, thanks to all of you."

"Why all of us. It's Cece who did this." Ty said.

"Never mind. I'll just text Gunther why he didn't tell me this."

I texted Gunther. I said:

**Gunther, where r u? and y didn't u tell me that ur back in Shake it up! Chicago. Text back. ~ Tinkabell**

After that, I pressed send.  
I walk back to Rocky, Cece and Ty.

"So let's start rehearsing." Ty said.

"Wait, how bout' Gunther."

"Oh don't worry Tinka. I'm sure Ty can teach them to Gunther if he's late." Rocky said.

"Okay."

Then I heard my phone rang. It said 1 message from Gunther. I open it.

**Sorry Tinkabell. I guess it slip off my mind. I'm going to shake it up! Chicago to rehears. See ya later. ~ Gunther**

I texted him again.

**Well hurry up. We're about to rehears and ur late. ~ Tinkabell**

I pressed send.

"Gunther is on his way."

"Wait, just now?" Ty ask.

"I think in a few minutes."

"I'm here baybee." Gunther said as he walk towards us.

"Oh, you're here now. Great! Let's start rehearsing." Cece said.

We start rehearsing until we got it right. When we were done, we stop.

"Alright guys, we're done now. See ya tomorrow for the live taping." Ty said.

"Okay."  
**End of POV**

After that, every one left. But Tinka came back because she left something. Then suddenly, Tinka drop something and she didn't notice it. But Ty Notice it. He pick up the notebook and gave it to Tinka.

Ty:"Tinka, you drop something."

Tinka:"Oh, that's just nothing."

Tinka reach for the notebook. But she accidentally touches Ty's hand. She blush a little and she even tried to hide it from Ty. She got the notebook and starts to walk away. But Ty stop her.

Ty:"Tinka wait."

Tinka turned around and look at Ty.

Tinka:"Yes?"

Ty:"Do you want to hang out at crusty's?"

Tinka:"I would love to."

They got out from Shake it up! Chicago and headed to crusty's. When they got there, they sat down. They both look at the menu to see what's good. **(A/N:You know what I mean.) **When they were done, Ty called Deuce.

Deuce:"Hey guys. Wow, are you two on a date?"

Ty:"No, we're just hanging out as friends, right Tinka?"

When Tinka heard this, her heart sank. But Ty's right, they were just hanging out as friends.

Tinka:"Yeah."

Deuce:"Anyway, what your order?"

Ty:"Meat lover pizza. Is that okay for you Tinka?"

Tinka:"Yeah."

Deuce:"How about drinks?"

Tinka:"I'll take water."

Ty:"Coke for me."

Deuce wrote down the orders.

Deuce:"Okay, they'll be ready in a while." He said then he walk away.

Ty:"Hey Tinka, I want to tell you something before, but I just don't have the courage to tell you. But now I do because we're now alone."

Tinka:"Okay, what is it?"

Ty:"I always have this feelings towards you. Since our first date, I fallen for you. You never got off my mind whenever you're around. Your really special to me Tinka."

Tinka:"Really Ty? I thought no one likes me because everyone says I'm really weird. My sparkles are everywhere. That's why I loosen my sparkles a bit."

Ty:"Don't listen to them Tinka. You're perfect just the way you are. Although I did notice you did loosen your sparkles a bit."

Tinka just laugh a little.

Ty:"So Tinka, do you have the same feelings towards me?"

Tinka:"Ty, I always have feelings towards you since our date."

Ty:"So, what do you say. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tinka:"Oh my goat! Of course Ty."

After that, Deuce came back with their oder.

Deuce:"Here you go. Enjoy." He said then he walk away.

Ty:"So this sound more like a date, right?"

Tinka:"Whatever Ty. Let's just eat now, my stomach is growling now."

They both laugh then they started to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaawwww. Wasn't that sweet. Anyway, sorry for updating long. Just got carried away because of chatting too much. XD I might update on Friday if I have a new idea for the chapter 11. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
